


Not a hero

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey has to make the hardest decision of his life





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: because (s)he loves him, (s)he is not afraid

After it was done Casey was shaking all over. He was covered with alien slime, a salty fishy smell was lying in the air and made him gag, the face was burning like fire. Feeling worn out he leaned back against the cold wall of the school's pool hall. Not sure if he had been successful. If killing the alien had been enough to save the world. And he didn't dare to open his eyes and to find out.

Muffled voices, footsteps, suppressed breath sounds. He was not alone anymore.

„Case? Are you okay?“

Zeke's voice. The last time he had seen him had been under the school's bus. Considering that the world they knew were broken down this night, considering that aliens had taken over most of the other students, teachers, his parents, just everyone he had known once, considering all that it was understandable that all Casey wanted was his life finally came to end.

But Zeke hadn't been willing to give up so easily. He had given him the last pens with Scat and told him to find the alien queen to kill her.

„I will start a diversionary maneuver. You will have to turn into a hero who saves the world,“ he had told him.  
„It's the last chance we have. When the queen dies all her spawns will die, too and the hosts will hopefully survive.“

When Casey hadn't been able to move, paralyzed with shock, he had bent forward and placed a kiss onto his lips.

„Do it for me!“

…

Finally, he forced his eyes open, met Zeke's. Hazelnut brown, and warm and alive. The world started to spin around, around and around, quick and quicker and he felt Zeke's arms, holding him, whispered words.

„Hey. Hey. It's okay. You did make it. You did save the world, geek boy.“

He did it! He finally did stand up against his worst nightmares and he did fight. For the world? No! For himself? No! A weak smile sneaked on Casey's lips.  
„But without you, I wouldn't,“ he said.

THE END  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for 31_days ( 12.Jan.2017 )
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
